Biometric authentication refers to identification of human beings by their individual characteristics or traits. Examples of biometric authentication include facial recognition, retina recognition, fingerprint recognition, handwriting recognition, and voice recognition.
During biometric authentication, current biometric measurements (e.g., current facial dimensions derived from a current facial image) are compared with expected biometric measurements (e.g., expected facial dimensions derived from one or more previously captured facial images). If the current biometric measurements match the expected biometric measurements, authentication is considered successful. However, if the current biometric measurements do not match the expected biometric measurements, authentication is considered unsuccessful.